


Skywalker Legacy

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Finn Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The truth about the Skywalker Legacy.)</p>
<p>"It's him," Luke finally says, his voice wavering slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalker Legacy

There are rumors around the base, once Rey returns with the famed Jedi, that she's Luke Skywalker's daughter. It starts out as a relatively innocent remark about the similarities between them. Rey looks similar to how he had at that age. They act similarly with the way the two scrunch their faces up in concentration. Rey is around the same age Luke had been when he had realized his own abilities. These rumors continue to expand. At some point, someone claims, back during the years following the Battle of Yavin, that there had been a Skywalker child. The years don't seem to align, but most seem prepared to write it off as something time has distorted.

Rey remains relatively oblivious to the talk. She's too focused on her training. In her free time, what little of it she has, she curls up with Finn and Poe. Getting all three of them together at the same time is near enough to impossible. Poe is constantly in motion: flying missions, fixing ships, dealing with the droids, and so on. Finn is a little less weighed down by various duties. He can't yet risk pushing himself too hard while he has only just begun to retrain his body after the injury he suffered. Rey spends most of her waking moments training, with or without Master Luke.

Whether or not Luke notices, he says nothing. It would distract from Rey's training, after all.

-

Leia sits behind her desk, weary eyes watching her brother. She can see the conflict in him. He had wanted to speak with her, but over ten minutes have passed with silence between them. He won't meet her eyes. He looks so lost and uncertain. She wants to move around to stand in front of him, perhaps wrap her arms around him. She can't think of anything else to do. They've both suffered more than a few lifetimes' worth.

She startles slightly when an image plays in her mind. She knows the scene well, and her heart aches as she watches Ben running past her line of vision. His hair is a dark, curly mess. Taming it had always been nearly impossible. Not far behind is another boy with bright eyes, so happy and innocent. The little one isn't running so much as toddling after Ben.

"It's him," Luke finally says, his voice wavering slightly. All Leia can manage is a small nod.

-

Luke realizes for the first time when he's training with Rey. Flashes of Finn, Poe, and BB-8 had already been shared between them while training. He'd refused to show any sign of distress. The boy--Finn--looked so much like he had imagined his own child growing up to look like. It hadn't helped that Finn was about the right age by the old Jedi's best guess.

It's during a simple lightsaber lesson that he realizes how accurate his assumptions are. Rey continues to grow more frustrated, not unlike himself at that age. Luke is patient. (Irritatingly so, according to most.) He tries to help her recenter, but her thoughts wonder to the fight that had taken place between her and Ben. He captures a flash of Finn holding his old lightsaber. He knows, in that moment. There is no doubt in his mind.

He can only excuse himself as he mutters instructions for Rey to meditate on their session.

-

If there is one thing Luke has learned about life, it is that things rarely work out how he wants them to. He is more than willing to trust the Force, but that doesn't mean he knows how to handle every situation put before him.

Kalonia tries to explain the most likely cause, but the words go over his head. All that matters is that Finn is lying on a bed, fighting for his life once more. Poe is two days into a week long mission, too far into it now to return. Rey sits with Finn for as long as she is allowed. Luke reminds her of the importance of caring for her own body. Finn needs her to be well, after all. He promises to watch over Finn in her absence. A touch of guilt tugs at his consciousness when he thinks about his lies.

He finds himself so lost in thought that he doesn't notice Rey when she returns. Her presence is comfortable and familiar, and she serves as no threat.

"Will you tell him?" She asks quietly, unwilling to meet his eyes once the question leaves her lips.

Luke tenses more than jumps. He raises a brow at the question.

Rey shifts in her spot, "I... I figured it out awhile ago."

Luke feels conflicted for a moment. He's more than impressed by his Padawan's intelligence and observations. He doubts anyone else has realized. Rey is almost exclusively mentioned in regards to Luke having ever had a child. Given her age, he finds it difficult to not look on her as a father would, but she isn't his child. He knows nothing of the family that left her behind. He can only offer himself as one of many willing to provide her with a new family.

"I think he would like to know," Rey has long since learned to have these conversations with her Master. Luke may never verbalize a syllable, but she can typically interpret his responses through his reactions and his facial features.

A long beat of silence stretches on. Rey speaks up again, but her voice is barely audible. "I would," she whispers.

Luke vows then to tell Finn when he wakes... should he wake.

-

Luke spends hours meditating on his decision. He can't figure out the best way to tell Finn. He doesn't know what all to say, or if he should leave parts out. He doesn't know if telling Finn shortly after he awakens from a second coma is the best idea. It seems selfish, more than anything. Finn needs rest. He doesn't need more stress. As a result, Luke makes himself scarce once Finn begins to show signs of waking. He lingers the few times he goes to visit, admiring the strong man his son had become in his absence. Finn is his own making. He had been trained to be a killer. He has no reason to be kind. The majority of his life had been filled with cold, uncaring voices, and that had been the least troubling part of the stormtrooper training program.

Finn rests soundly now. His mind shows more activity. Kalonia expects that he will wake within the next twenty-four hours. Luke knows he should go. He's already been standing here for at least half an hour. The fact that Rey hasn't walked in is a minor miracle. He's aware of her location, ready to make a quick exit should the need arise. He doesn't avoid her in any other way, but he has made a point of refraining from bumping into anyone else while in Medbay.

"You're talking too loud."

Luke looks up, confusion evident on his face. Finn has his eyes scrunched shut as if someone were screaming in his ear. The only sounds in the entire room come from the occasionally shift of the med droids and the steady beeping of Finn's heart. He considers leaving, but he can't possibly bring himself to do so when Finn is so clearly suffering in some way.

He rests one hand over Finn's forehead, using the Force to try to sooth the pain and anxiety he feels coming off of Finn.

"Loud," Finn whispers stubbornly. His voice is hoarse, but the volume of the room bothers him enough to make himself speak.

Luke furrows his brows before realization settles on his features. He calms his own mind with some effort. There is a noticeable difference in Finn's features. His face relaxes. He more readily accepts Luke's attempts to calm him.

Despite Finn's best attempts, he succumbs to rest once more.

-

Leia can be manipulative. Too many people look at her soft, warm features and small stature and assume her to be too kind to ever orchestrate every minute detail to her liking; she will when she deems it necessary. This is the only logical reasoning that Luke can find to explain how he finds himself confronted by Finn with Leia-- conveniently-- being called to return to her duties as General.

Finn fidgets. He's been doing much better since waking up a second time. His gait is a bit awkward. Stiff. It could be permanent, but physical therapy had been started prior to his relapse, and the medstaff had since continued their work with the young man since then.

"I'm like Rey, aren't I?" Finn finally asks. There is an inflection in his tone. A part of his question that goes unasked, but Luke hears it all the same: I'm like you, aren't I?

"Force sensitive?" Luke nods. "You're abilities appear to have been suppressed over a long period of time."

Finn makes a soft 'oh' sound, as if he weren't quite expecting an affirmative. "So... I can't train like Rey?"

Luke frowns at the question. "Whether or not you wish to train is entirely up to you, but your focus now should be on recovering."

"But... I'm not as strong as you two."

The frown only deepens at the response Finn gives. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Your strength--in general and with the Force--grows daily."

"The Skywalker line is the strongest, right?"

Luke swallows thickly. He doesn't know what to make of the question. "That would be a claim made in ignorance. You should always prepare for a stronger enemy." It is, after all, how he lost Ben to Snoke, and his own... he mentally shakes the thought from his mind.

"But you and Rey are-"

The Jedi doesn't so much as attempt to hide the surprised sound he makes at the implication of Finn's words. He knows of the false claims spreading across the Resistance. It would be difficult to pretend otherwise. He ignores them as he ignores most of the gossip. "You believe Rey to be my daughter?"

Finn looks a bit meek as he nods.

"I do not have a daughter."

"I thought you had-"

"A child, yes," Luke can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He feels all of twenty years-old again, trying to take on the Empire. This is a far simpler task, but he doesn't feel any more at ease.

Finn digests the information slowly. "Do you know what happened to him? Er... them?"

"He grew to be a kind and loving, and he may have inherited a tendency to find trouble anywhere in the galaxy," there is a fond and obviously proud sound in his voice as he speaks, "Purely by his own doing, and he found love in a boy I knew well, and a girl I may not be the biological father of, but I'm more than grateful to be invited to be part of her surrogate family."

Finn nods along as he listens. His expression says that he's completely engrossed in Luke's words. So much so that a solid minute passes before his eyes widen.

"Oh. Oh!" Finn jumps back. "Are you- I'm not- I'm your...?"

Luke manages a small nod of his own. He struggles to find his voice again. "You were taken from me when you were very young. I began training Ben just before..." he swallows, struggling to find the words. He'd taken Finn with him, of course. Both Ben and Finn had been born with their abilities active. Finn--he had been known by something else then, but Luke didn't feel justified in controlling his son's identity--had been ecstatic to be around the training Padawan. One day he had been there, the next, he was gone with no trace at all.

Before he can form any words, his arms are full. He recovers after a few seconds, wrapping his arms around Finn in return and pressing his face against his son's shoulder.

All the fears, the anxieties, it all washes away when Finn pulls back with a disbelieving but excitable look on his face. "I have a family!"

"I think you already had one," Luke says gently, ignoring the wetness of his own eyes. Finn has found himself a rathe impressive little family to call his.

Finn nods his head rapidly, though he doesn't seem the least bit deterred from his ecstatic realization. Luke can't help thinking the energy and enthusiasm is fairly incredible. Of course, he can imagine a time when someone might have said the same of him.


End file.
